Typically, large heavy objects are very difficult to lift and move. It is often necessary to disassemble the article to be moved, move its components, and then reassemble the components at the new location. Particularly, movement of book shelf units can be a very time consuming, expensive project. Remodeling or expansion require that book shelf units be moved. For example, libraries must periodically replace worn carpet. Also, asbestos removal requirements have forced many institutions to remodel their libraries to remove the asbestos. Typically, only one shelf section may be moved at a time. Further, in order to move the shelves, books must be taken off the shelves and temporarily stored. This results in undue wear and tear on the books. Most significant, however, is the fact that the books are not accessible during the moving period which may take several days or weeks. The books must also be stored in proper order during the process to aid in the reshelving process. After remodeling, the books must then be returned to the shelves at the new location. This is a very time consuming project which requires many hours of costly labor.
The present invention allows for easy movement of the book shelf units without removing the contents of the shelves. The present invention allows movement of the book shelf units with no preparation of the stacks required. It is not necessary to disassemble the stacks and therefore, no storage of the shelf contents is necessary. The present invention allows for cooperative lifting of an article such as a book shelf unit from opposed sides. The lifted article may then be easily moved to a new location. The apparatus is simple to use and is relatively compact to store.
Several prior art devices have been specifically designed for lifting different types of heavy objects, but none of such structures have enabled easy movement or handling of book shelf units. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,508,661 to Campbell discloses an apparatus for transporting heavy objects of a type having engageable cantilevered members able to support the weight of the structure. A unitized wheeled frame which is open at one end is utilized where the frame is moved into position from one end of the article to be lifted. Inwardly extending and oppositely disposed lifting arms are used to engage the cantilevered portions of the article which is lifted by means of an operating handle lever. The device is designed specifically to engage the over hanging portions on a table top.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,557,344 to Schuh discloses a radiator transporting truck. Lifting members carried by oppositely disposed arms are specifically designed to lift radiators from the bottom. This device would be ineffective for moving book shelf units and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,327,996 to Morse discloses a lifting device for counters and the like. This device utilizes a plurality of units with independent lifting structures for engaging a large article to be lifted from opposite sides thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,145,863 to Dunaski discloses a furniture moving device. This device is designed to engage the lower lifting surface of the article to be moved and could be used to carry the article by its support legs. Normally the device uses pairs of its lifting units to engage opposite sides of the furniture. The furniture is then lifted by means of screw jacks on each lifting unit and is rolled to its new position on casters.
While these known lifting and moving apparatus have been useful for moving such items as radiators or selected types of furniture such as tables, chests or counters, they have not solved the problem of moving fully loaded book shelf units that have no cantilevered support surfaces that can support the load of the shelf unit and wherein it is impossible or undesirable to lift the shelf by inserting lifting supports beneath the support standards of the shelf unit.
The present invention directly addresses and solves the shortcomings of the prior art as applied to moving book shelf units and eliminates the hours and expense of manual effort that would be required if the shelves and their contents had to be moved component by component.